warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vauban/Patch History
*Fixed enemies being immune to Vauban’s Bastille if they were ragdolled out of it previously. *(Undocumented) Vauban’s Flechette Orb Damage multiplier now scales based on average enemy level in range. *Increased the casting speed of Vauban’s Tesla Nervos’ and Orbital Strike. ;VAUBAN REVISITED When revisiting Vauban, we aimed to retain his status as a crowd control powerhouse, while increasing his mobility and lethality to keep up with 2019 Warframe’s lightning-quick pace. ;TESLA NERVOS (replacing Tesla Grenades) Instead of sticking to surfaces, these new Tesla Drones will roll around, following the player. Once an enemy comes within range, these Drones will latch on and emit a shock that stuns the target and nearby enemies. Each Drone has a limited number of shock charges before it must be replaced. Hold cast to summon multiple Tesla Nervoses at once! ;MINELAYER All four of his mines have been replaced with new options: *Tether Coil pulls a number of nearby enemies to wherever it sticks, rendering them immobile. *Flechette Orb fires high velocity nails in all directions, inflicting puncture damage to any unlucky enough to be nearby. *Vector Pad lays down a walk pad, granting a boost of speed in a chosen direction (indicated by arrows). Players must be moving in the same direction as the pad to receive a boost, while enemies are affected no matter which way they wanted to go. *Overdriver will latch onto a nearby ally or yourself, enhancing their damage output for a period of time. ;PHOTON STRIKE (Bastille moved to #4) *A deployable beacon marks a location on the map. After a short countdown, the area is struck by a massive orbital laser explosion (and yes, it does work indoors). ;BASTILLE (combined with Vortex) Vauban’s two marquee powers have been combined into a new and devastating ultimate ability! When deployed, a Bastille will capture nearby enemies, stripping them of their armor over time. Players standing within a Bastille’s radius will gain a temporary armor increase, building up over time based on how many targets are currently being held in the Bastille. When a Bastille’s duration expires, it collapses into a brief Vortex at the center of the cast for easy group kills. Want the Vortex to appear sooner, or last longer? Holding the cast key will collapse all active Bastilles early, or if you have no Bastilles, holding will deploy a new Vortex instead. Overall, many of Vauban’s powers have been streamlined or replaced, making his tools less redundant, and much more versatile for keeping up with the pace of an average Warframe mission. ;Vauban Augment Changes *Tesla Nervos: Tesla Bank: While a target has a Nervos attached, any damage dealt to it will be absorbed by the Nervos and channeled into a 8m burst of Electricity on death. *No Augment for Minelayer. *Photon Strike: Photon Repeater: If Photon Strike hits at least 5 enemies, the next cast will cost no Energy. *Bastille: Repelling Bastille: Since Bastille and Vortex have merged, their Augments have merged as well. Enemies within the Bastille have a 100% chance to be repelled every 4s. Plus, Vortex’s duration is increased by 70% of its Maximum Duration for each additional Vortex thrown into it. ;Other *Vauban and Ember have been removed from Conclave in the meantime for balancing. *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Vauban. *Fixed Vauban Prime missing his new Passive description. Vauban Changes & Fixes: *Vauban's Passive has changed! Vauban's new passive: "Deal 25% extra damage to incapacitated enemies". **Whether by Vauban's own CC'ing abilities, or the abilities of others, Vauban can amplify his damage against the incapacitated! *Tesla is now ‘held to charge’ for increased Damage & Status Chance. *Increased the particle FX size for a fully charged Tesla. *Fixed some particles on the projectile not using Energy colors for Clients. *Fixed Vauban’s Bounce trap sending victims horizontal instead of straight up. *Fixed Vauban's Shred and Concuss mines not triggering on ragdolls (e.g. when thrown into Vortex). *Fixed Shred decreasing Vauban's armour instead of the enemies'. *Fixed a script error when casting Vauban’s Minelayer ability. *Fixed the Melee combo counter overlapping Nidus, Vauban, and Ivara’s ability UI indicators. *Fixed Vauban’s Vortex sometimes spontaneously killing enemies. *Fixed Nidina Shoulder Plates clipping on Vauban Prime. *Fixed Vauban's Vortex not affecting ragdolled enemies. *Fixed an issue with the flashing reticule hitmaker during Vauban’s Vortex. *Fixed Vauban’s Bastille and Vortex lingering in tiles after players have left said tile.This resulted in enemies continually being damaged or immobile even after the ability ended. *Fixed memory/object leak with Vauban's Vortex and Simulor. *Fixed a rare script crash in Vauban's Tesla if the entity it attached to was killed within a quarter-second of attachment. *Fixed Vauban’s Bastille FX remaining indefinitely upon Host migration. *Fixed Vauban's passive, Reinforce, not applying after being revived and until a player enters or exits the radius. *Excluded Reactant and Index Point pickups from Vortex. *Fixed Bastille stasis FX remaining after the ability ended for Clients. *Bastille now works on Corpus air units. (Attack Drones, etc.) *Fixed Corpus Techs having bad collision when suspended via Bastille. *Fixed Tesla not being affected by Power Strength Mods as a Client. *Fixed multiple Bastilles appearing when casted by Vauban in Mag’s Polarize. *Fixed Mag’s Magnetize bubble lingering permanently when Vortex/Bastille is thrown inside it. This also fixes intensified FX in this situation that caused performance issues. *'Passive': Reinforce - Other Warframes within 20 meters give you 25% bonus armor. *'Prime': Fixed numerous Syandana placement issues on Vauban Prime. *'Prime': Reduced the Oxium crafting cost for Vauban Prime Chassis to 7,000. *'Prime': Vauban Prime added to drop tables. *Bounce has been renamed to Minelayer **Minelayer adds the ability to cycle through four deployable trap mines: Bounce, Trip Laser, Shred and Concuss. *Fixed certain enemies continuing their slowed animation after being released from Bastille. *Fixed Power Strength Mods (Blind Rage, Intensify, etc.) not applying very much to Vortex initial blast and damage over time. *Fixed Kavats not being levitated by Bastille. *Bounce will no longer bounce boss-type enemies. *Bastille will slow boss-type enemies instead of lifting and placing them in stasis. *Fixed an error causing Bastille to continue indefinitely if the ability was active before Vauban revived. *Fixed Tesla hanging in mid air after being attached to an enemy that has died. *Fixed Vortex being cancelled when you enter a Nullifier Bubble. *Slightly adjusted the visual FX on Vauban’s Abilities. *Fixed Vortex cancelling other players emotes or interactions. *Fixed some of Vauban’s powers only lasting for 1 second. *'Augment': Fixed Perpetual Vortex Mod no longer pulling in enemies after the initial Vortex time has ended. *'Augment': Vortex - Perpetual Vortex *Increased Bounce Pad duration to 5 minutes (from 15 seconds). *Fixed enemies not becoming released from Bastille when a Nullifier bubble passes over them. *Fixed Vortex not properly gathering nearby items. *'Augment': Bastille - Repelling Bastille *Fixed performance issues that would occur in long sessions where Vortex was often used, resulting in FPS issues. *Vauban’s Ability grenades have received their own unique texture! *Fixed ability screen not showing stats for Vauban's abilities. *'Augment': Tesla - Tesla Link *Fixed an issue with Bounce resulting in spamming "0" Magnetic Damage to enemies. Bounce will now properly deal damage to enemies. *Improved performance on the visual effects of Bastille for longer durations in an effort to reduce crashes. *Fixed Bastille slowly deteriorating frame-rate each time it was cast. Thanks to Test Clan Please Ignore for helping isolate the problem. *Fixed Bounce and Vortex appearing with default energy colour for clients. *Optimized visual effects on Tesla grenades for lower end hardware. *Fixed an issue where enemies caught in Vortex will oscillate and vibrate in an unappealing way. *Made Vortex scale with power range and duration mods. *Increased the volume of Vauban's power cast sound effects. *Fixed Vortex effect not appearing in same position as Vortex Ball. *Adjusted the positioning of Chest Armor on Vauban. *Added HUD timers for Bastille and Vortex. *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals on Vauban. *Fixed an issue with Capture targets being susceptible to Bounce ability which could cause them to get stuck in level geometry. *Fixed an issue with Bounce ability not working correctly. *Fixed Bastille ability not properly affecting enemies that walk into it if it's been up for a bit already. *Improved the performance and Apex visuals of Vortex ability. *Fixed Vortex being able to ragdoll harder enemies (Minibosses like Stalker, etc). *Fixed Bastille FX to fade properly. *Fixed issue with clients that would be pulled into Vortex. *Fixed issues where Tesla could cause a crash. The FX of this power has been optimized for performance and stability. *Fixed crash that could occur when using Tesla *Fixed Vortex not ragdolling enemies. *Fixed performance issues when using Vortex in situations with high enemy counts. *Fixed issues with throwing direction associated with Vauban’s powers. *Vauban's armor buffed to 50 (from 40). *Fixed issues with Vortex causing crashes when dealing damage. *Fixed Bounce ability that caused friendly AI to play perpetual falling animation. *Fixed Infested chargers and ancients not being appropriately affected by Vortex ability. *Bastille now has a set number of targets (6-8-10-12). *Vortex no longer affects other players (will tug the moment it is placed, and players next to vortex will not get a speed boost from slide attacks Bug). *Changed energy color tinting for Vauban’s Tesla and Vortex abilities. *Tesla ability now has reduced FX on projectiles attached to players. *Changed sound effect of Vauban's Bounce ability. *Fixed Vauban's powers not working when stuck onto Frost's Snowglobe. *Fixed bad cases with Tesla, Bounce, and Bastille that would occur when the instigator player would die/respawn/leave the game. *Fixed Vortex damaging teammates if a player using Vauban casts it then disconnects. *Fix for Vortex preventing revives in squad. *Fix for Vortex killing friendlies if owner dies and respawns. *Vauban's grenades will now have your energy color. *Fix for Vauban’s abilities not working if thrown on Orokin ice trap. *Fix for Tesla not activating if tossed onto a Grineer Shield Lancer’s shield. *Fixed infested leapers not being affected by bounce while leaping in air. *Vauban powers now working as intended. A bug prevented the physics of most skills to work properly. *Ambient FX for Tesla ability have been toned down. *Fixed issue where Bounce ability could be used to chain-incapacitate humanoid enemies during their recovery state. *Introduced. }} Category:Vauban Category:Tabview